


Gift

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [79]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift, Hurt/Comfort, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: Olivia thought what she had was a gift, but it turned out to be a curse.





	Gift

* * *

She was eighteen when she first touched the brooch that belonged to her late grandmother.

The visions she saw left her petrified as flickers of her grandmother's life flashed before her eyes.

For years, she thought she was going mad. But as the occurrences became more frequent, Olivia considered it a gift.

It had taken years to adapt and to control. But now, her control was breaking; leaving her feeling cursed.

She felt apprehensive with each passing day as the visions of James' death grew more intense.

Her gift could show the past, but it could also show the future.

 


End file.
